


New Beginnings

by little_abyss



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Positive, Cute Fenris, Fluff, Honesty, Justice Positive, Kissing, M/M, Other, Romance, Starting Over, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/pseuds/little_abyss
Summary: On a cliff overlooking the Waking Sea, as an old day ends, a new beginning is made.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Skasha for this prompt - I hope that this lives up to your expectations. And oops, yeah, I went wildly over word count, but I hope you'll forgive me for that.

“I… do not know how to begin.”

Fenris smiles slightly when Justice speaks, turning slightly to look at him.  It is… unusual to hear him like this.  Hesitant.  Wary, almost.  As Fenris watches the spirit, it shifts Anders’ body, moves his hand cautiously to rest next to Fenris’ in the long grass.  The gulls call loudly overhead, squabbling in their raucous voices on the beach below, and Fenris turns his gaze out to sea, watching as the last light of the dying day glimmers on the water of the Waking Sea, far, far below where they sit atop a cliff.  A merchant ship sails out of port, sitting low in the water, plump with cargo.  “You do not have to  _ begin _ ,” Fenris tells him slowly, considering each word as he says it, not wishing to deter the spirit.  “We do not know each other as well as we might.  I… have wanted, for some time, to understand what it is you and Anders have.  Anders is a part of my life, and I care for him a great deal.  I wish to do the same for you if you would permit it.”

 

Justice is silent for a while, and Fenris cannot help but turn again to look at the spirit’s face - Anders’ face - in profile.  The eyes glow a bright eerie blue-white, and Justice’s head is cocked slightly to one side as if he is listening to something.  Then he turns suddenly toward Fenris and nods.  “Anders agrees.  We do not know each other as well as we should do.  And perhaps that was my fault initially.  There are still many things in the mortal world that I do not understand; I may have been too harsh.”  Justice blinks, frowning, “And though that is undoubtedly the case, as Anders and yourself became closer, I have always tried to be… respectful of your relationship.  I do not wish to pry.”  Justice pauses, looks worried, “I have been concerned that my presence is negatively impacting your interactions with Anders.  I wish to… how do you mortals put it?  Start over?”

 

Fenris sighs, then nods.  He swallows and shifts his hand a little in the grass, the side of his smallest finger brushing the tips of Anders’.  “We cannot start over.  The past is done,” he tells Justice softly.  He looks at Justice again, who meets his gaze with a quizzical expression.  “When I first met Anders, I was most... unfair to him.”  The spirit frowns at that, looks as if he may argue, but Fenris holds out a hand, “I think I know what you will say.  That Anders feels as if he was the same to me.  But I am responsible for my own actions, just as he is for his own."  Fenris pauses and takes a deep breath, "For my part, I clung to my past experiences - I let past injustices done to me colour every mage I met.  I have since realised that, in doing so, I may have missed one of the greatest experiences of my life.”  He smiles, though he can feel his throat constrict, “Knowing Anders.  And... you.”  Fenris takes a deep breath and turns his gaze once more out to sea, watching as the merchant ship slips slowly over the horizon.  “I would not want to start over.  Because that realisation was one of the most powerful of my life.”

 

Justice blinks, then frowns slightly.  They are quiet for a moment, then Justice murmurs, “Fenris.  You are extraordinarily courageous.”  A long moment, where the waves crash against the rocks far below them, and the gulls flap lazily overhead, on their way to roost higher up in the cliffs.  Fenris continues to stare out to sea, watches as the sun sinks lower in the horizon, the wreath of cloud above it glorious in purples and pinks, the sky a brilliant orange.  The first stars have begun to glitter overhead as the moon waxes brighter, the sickle shape shining in the deep, velvety gloom.  The night will be warm and beautiful, and it makes Fenris smile to think that they are here alone - no distractions, other than each other.   _ Luxurious _ , he thinks and glances at Justice.

 

Justice is staring at him.  “I find your physical aspect compelling,” he says, then grunts and cocks his head.  Fenris raises an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly, and finally, Justice nods.  “I apologise.  I only meant to say that I find you… attractive.  If that is acceptable to you.”

Fenris snorts a laugh and then rubs his mouth.  “It is  _ acceptable _ .  Thank you.  I did not mean to laugh.”  His smile widens slightly, “Though I find your  _ physical aspect _ compelling also.”

Justice smiles - and in that instant, looks so much like Anders that it shifts some of the last vestiges of nervousness from Fenris.  He narrows his eyes slightly, opening his mouth to ask, and then hesitates.  Is this something Justice would want?  Fenris shakes his head a little, then tells himself,  _ You can only ask.   _ “Justice,” he says slowly, “May I kiss you?”

Justice’s smile widens and he nods.  “Yes,” he says simply, “I would like that.  I wish to know all the aspects of the mortal world. And... I wish to know you.”

 

Fenris smiles gently and moves closer to Justice, who stares at him, the blue-white light of his eyes piercing.  Softly, Fenris puts a hand under his jaw, stroking the side of his thumb along the ridge of Justice’s ear.  The spirit nuzzles into the touch and, emboldened, Fenris moves closer to press a gentle kiss against Justice’s closed lips.  His lips quirk, and he pulls back slightly to mutter, “Close your eyes, Justice.”

For a second, Justice looks abashed, and then his eyes fall closed.  Fenris leans forward, kissing Justice with a sweet softness, a thoroughness that soon has the spirit leaning into them, chasing Fenris’ lips when he moves away a little to catch his breath.  There is something… so deeply familiar and yet so strange about kissing Justice - something which leaves a beautiful trace of some luscious warmth against Fenris’ skin and deep inside him, resonating outward from his very centre.  He kisses Justice again and again, slowly, gradually deepening the kiss, as Justice moves forward again, pressing into him, his hands going to Fenris’ waist, the taste of him - bright and pure, like water from a fast-flowing stream - all in Fenris’ mouth, making him feel light-headed, making his heart sing.

 

Eventually, Fenris pulls away to observe the spirit.  “Justice,” he pants and clears his throat.  Justice is still as stone, his eyes still closed, chest rising and falling quickly, his hand still on Fenris’ waist.  “Are you alright?”

“Better. I am better than simply  _ alright _ .  I feel… I do not know.  No words that I know seem adequate,”  Justice’s voice is hoarse, deeper and more echoed than Fenris has ever heard it previously.  He watches as Justice swallows, and looks away, feeling a warm glow inside himself.

 

There is a long moment where they sit together, watching the stars and the luminous violet of the sky as it darkens to deepest blue.  The sea is calm below them, and there is no sound but for the gentle lapping of the waves against the shore.  But finally, Justice speaks.  “I have a thousand questions, and a thousand more,” the spirit tells him, “I find you endlessly fascinating, just as Anders does.  Fenris, you are courageous and kind, and your focus is incredible to behold.  I would talk with you until time ended.  And I would feel your lips on ours again.”  Justice sighs, and smiles, “But not tonight.  Tonight, Anders is eager to see you.”  He slowly curls his fingers under Fenris’ palm and catches up his hand.  Then he leans forward, brushing Anders’ lips against Fenris’ knuckles.  Fenris smiles at the gentle caress, his eyes closing.  The touch has lost the tentativeness of before, and for that alone, Fenris is glad.  Justice kisses him once more, and Fenris’ smile widens slightly when he feels a shiver against his palm and in the lips against his knuckles.  “Hello,” he murmurs and feels Anders grin.

“Hello,” Anders mutters in return, and sighs.  “Thank you.  For everything.”  Fenris smiles, hears the closeness of tears in Anders’ voice, though he does not open his eyes.  “I don’t know what we did to deserve you.  He feels… so happy.  We both do.”

“That makes three of us then,” Fenris returns softly, and shifts, tucking himself into Anders, leaning against his shoulder.  The mage -  _ his  _ mage - laughs softly, and to Fenris, there is no finer sound than that.  


End file.
